


For Our Sins

by Oliver



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Authority Figures, Dubious Consent, M/M, Reincarnation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver/pseuds/Oliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is 14 the first time he begs Uther Pendragon to put a finger in his arse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Our Sins

Merlin is 14 the first time he begs Uther Pendragon to put a finger in his arse. They’re in the swimming pool watching Arthur and Leon wrestle at the far side of the back yard, and the sun’s just gone down and the pool light isn’t on and no one can see the way Merlin’s pinned to the slippery tile at the edge of the pool, his toes skimming helplessly against the grainy bottom.

“Yes?” Uther asks, jiggling his finger against Merlin’s pucker. His voice is frantic and hot. They don’t have long. “Is this what you want, boy?”

Merlin’s been teasing Uther all night, swimming too close with his hands brushing out against Uther’s crotch, bumping up against his broad chest in the water, giggling hotly. His cock juts out against his swim trunks, iron hard and hurting with want. “Please,” he sobs out, very softly. He swirls his hand through the water and finds Uther’s big hand and guides it to his cock.

Uther snorts at his ear, tickling the wet skin there. He’s hard too, and his erect cock feels impossibly large against Merlin’s hip. “Naughty boy,” he says, getting his hand down the front of Merlin’s trunks. Then Merlin’s sandwiched between Uther’s hot palms, rubbing his cock at Uther’s hand and wiggling back against the broad finger that intrudes, ever so slightly, with nothing but chlorinated water to ease the way.

It hurts. “Ow,” Merlin gasps, arching. His knees jut forward, scraping against the side of the pool. He wants more. He wants to sit on it, to impale himself. He wants whatever _fucking_ is, whatever it feels like, whatever haunts his dreams and makes him dizzy and horny every morning.

He wants to be hurt. It’s--it’s a need he doesn’t understand. Sometimes, in his dreams, there’s a glint like a halo around Uther’s head and Uther commands more than the private school Merlin attends with Arthur and there’s something else, something so big that he’s scared of and sorry for and it’ll all be better if Uther takes him and hurts him and eases the fire in his balls and his belly.

Merlin bites his hand and comes in the water, his arse clenching around Uther’s dry finger. Before Uther can respond, Merlin thrashes away, kicking off the wall to dive under the water, swimming until his lungs sear and he can’t feel his tears.


End file.
